Changement de Comportement
by Happy-Nes
Summary: Un petit One-Shot sans prétention, aspirant juste à un peu de calme et de bonheur en ces périodes de fêtes. Accompagné, évidemment, de Sherlock et son compagnon John, mais également d'un troisième personnage un peu plus curieux !


**Changement de comportement**

* * *

><p>Ces derniers jours, je ne sais pas ce qu'il arrivait à John. Il n'était plus comme avant, et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce brusque changement de comportement. Je l'observais tous les jours, étant à ses côtés la majeure partie du temps.<p>

Et pourtant.

Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer l'instant où il a changé. Depuis quelques temps mon compagnon était devenu plus froid, plus distant, à l'opposé de sa personnalité habituelle. Lui qui d'habitude était si chaleureux, si affectueux et si câlin.

Depuis environ quatre jours, il ne s'approchait plus de moi. Lorsque nos corps se frôlaient, il tournait la tête et s'en allait sans plus. Parfois il ne supportait même pas de rester dans la même pièce que moi. Alors même que je ne disais rien, ni ne mettais à mal les cordes de mon violon.

Par ailleurs ce n'était pas dans la nature de John de rester en froid avec moi aussi longtemps, sans avoir exprimé ce qui le tourmentait. Et le voir réagir ainsi, maintenant, alors que nous avions traversé tant de choses ensembles, m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Mais il ne devait en aucun cas être mis au courant de mon humeur. Cela le renfermerait aussitôt, et la faute se reporterait automatiquement sur moi, et sur mes mauvaises habitudes vis-à-vis des autres êtres humains. Alors je ne laissais rien paraître, je gardais les réflexions pour moi. Et même lorsque je retrouvais mes expériences gâchées et éclatées je restais figé dans un silence stoïque. Mais intérieurement je me sentais profondément vexé.

_Non._

En fait ce qui me dérangeais réellement, c'était cette distance que John nous avait imposé. Égoïstement, j'aurais pu comprendre si mes actions l'avaient attristé. Mais qu'étais-je censé deviner dans ce silence boudeur ? Lorsqu'il s'agissait de John, mes repères étaient brouillés. Il avait, à force de me fréquenter, acquis la compétence de déguiser ses véritables pensées.

Je me retrouvais alors dans des méandres de déductions. J'essayais plusieurs hypothèses, chaque jour m'en apportait une nouvelle. Mais rien, de la part de John, ne m'aidait à la confirmer ou à la réfuter.

**.**

_**Jour 1**_

_**.**_

Il pleuvait beaucoup, l'automne s'était désormais bien installé chez nous. Comme d'habitude, John était sorti en début de journée. Il aimait aller se promener avant que la journée ne soit réellement levée. Mais ce qu'il préférait, surtout lorsque le froid se posait peu à peu, c'était le feu de cheminé que je lui préparais pour son retour.

Seulement voilà.

Bien sûr que je savais qu'il allait pleuvoir beaucoup ce jour-là. Beaucoup trop au goût de John qui préférait nettement les températures douces du printemps et même la brûlure du soleil d'été. Dès la veille je savais parfaitement que la pluie allait s'abattre fort sur son pauvre corps.

Alors pourquoi, précisément ce jour, avais-je omis d'allumer ce traditionnel feu ? Je connaissais la réponse bien évidemment : j'avais trouvé une occupation entre-temps.

Lestrade m'avait appelé sur un cas des plus intéressants. N'écoutant que mon goût pour les énigmes et le morbide, je me suis évadé de la maison sans laisser un mot, et sans faire de feu pour mon pauvre ami.

Lorsque je suis rentré, il était encore trempé et il grelottait de froid. Je l'entendis même éternuer à plusieurs reprises.

Ce fut la première fois que je vis le regard dédaigneux de John. Et je pouvais juste affirmer une chose en l'observant : je n'aimais pas du tout ce regard qui semblait me promettre une vengeance imminente.

Mais cela passa. J'allumais un feu rapidement, et je le pris dans mes bras. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée comme cela, serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant une chaleur commune.

Le soir venu John est allé jusqu'à me rejoindre dans le lit. J'étais heureux. Je pensais que cette mauvaise passe était terminée.

Je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompais.

_**.**_

_**Jour 2**_

_**.**_

Ce jour-là John était rentré particulièrement heureux de sa promenade, et il prit un plaisir manifeste à prendre son petit-déjeuner. J'admets que j'appréciais le voir dévorer son repas. C'était tellement John. Profiter de la moindre petite chose, du moindre petit moment de plaisir.

Si seulement je n'avais pas tout gâché.

Je ne pensais pas que la préparation chimique allait être aussi instable. Je ne pensais pas que le produit allait jaillir autant de l'éprouvette. Je ne pensais pas que ces produits mélangés ensemble allaient provoquer une telle émulsion.

Mais j'aurais dû le savoir ! J'étais Sherlock Holmes !

Que pouvait-il arriver de pire qu'un produit toxique se déposant sur quelqu'un ?

Rien.

Et ce n'est pas John qui m'aurait contredit à ce moment précis.

En effet le mélange se retrouva propulsé dans la pièce, et en plus de redécorer les murs de la cuisine en vert, il vint à faire de même sur le visage de John. Ce dernier commença à obtenir la même teinte que le produit et les murs. Le résultat fut… et bien extrêmement drôle.

Alors j'ai ris. Un peu. A ma façon.

Mais cela suffit à John pour se vexer, et partir. Il se rendit sur le canapé, et se lova contre l'accoudoir.

Je me souviens avoir tenté de le rejoindre. J'avais même apporté un peu d'eau pour le débarbouiller. Mais voilà : le produit ne partait pas. John bondit du canapé, alors que moi je souriais à nouveau.

Grave erreur.

Jamais je n'aurais dû me moquer ainsi de mon ami. Lui qui aspirait à une journée douce et paisible, le voilà condamner à s'enfermer jusqu'à ce que l'effet disparaisse. Si j'avais su que cela durerait jusqu'au soir, je n'aurais jamais tenté le mélange incertain qui avait provoqué cet incident.

Ce soir-là je passais la nuit seul. John était resté sur le canapé me tenant encore rigueur de tous ces événements.

_**.**_

_**Jour 3**_

_**.**_

_Quelle journée ignoble !_

Dès mon entrée dans le salon, je pouvais prédire que cette journée n'allait pas bien se passer. John était là, toujours sur le canapé, l'air fatigué. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. L'horreur résidait dans ce que je voyais dans ses yeux : il était de nouveau froid, distant et presque haineux. J'en frissonnais. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de colère briller dans les yeux de John. Lui toujours si proche des autres d'habitude, si proche de moi.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour me faire pardonner ?

J'aurais pu m'asseoir et réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un instant à ce problème. Après tout je suis persuadé que John n'aurait pas résisté longtemps à quelques attentions.

Mais mon téléphone a sonné.

Lorsque j'entendis **sa** voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil, je savais que je ne resterais pas à la maison, et ce quelle que soit l'attention dont aurait eu besoin John. Je suis parti sans un mot, sans un geste à son égard. Lorsque j'ai franchi le seuil de sa porte j'ai pu ressentir son regard assassin. Mais rien n'aurait pu me faire rester. **Il** m'avait appelé. Je voulais savoir ce qu'**il** souhaitait. J'avais trop attendu pour me faire ralentir par John.

Bien que je ne regrettais pas d'être sorti pour aller **le** rejoindre, mon cœur se serra lorsque je croisais les yeux de John en rentrant. Il avait perdu son regard plein de rancune de ce matin, toutefois c'est bien pire qui avait pris place dans ses beaux yeux.

C'était de la tristesse.

John s'était senti abandonné, rejeté.

Et c'était de ma faute.

Je savais qu'il avait horreur que je le laisse sans explication. En général, bien qu'il ne vienne pas obligatoirement avec moi, nous faisions toujours un bout de chemin ensemble, ne serait-ce que jusqu'aux limites du quartier. Nous aimions ces promenades. Puis ensuite il rentrait à la maison pour s'adonner à ses propres activités. Parfois il venait tout de même avec moi, et en j'en étais plus que ravi.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas pu venir. C'était trop important.

_Trop risqué._

Si jamais John venait à **le** rencontrer, j'ai peur de leurs réactions à chacun. J'ai peur que cela finisse mal.

Alors ce soir nous nous sommes juste regardés dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant des gestes à faire, des regards à donner. Mais rien ne vint. Nous sommes allés nous coucher séparément.

A mes côtés la place libre dans le lit se refroidissait de jour en jour. Au point que parfois je ne trouvais pas le sommeil avant que le soleil ne pointe ses rayons.

**_._**

_**Jour 4**_

_**.**_

Le froid régnait en maître à la maison, mais j'avais dans l'idée que ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'automne. Avec John nous n'avions plus aucun geste pour l'autre. Nous étions redevenus des colocataires profitant juste de l'avantage financier. Il ne restait plus rien de notre relation. Ces trois derniers jours avaient tout réduit à néant. Et j'avais la désagréable impression que tout était de mon fait.

Par ailleurs cette journée n'allait rien arranger. Tout d'abord parce que John n'avait pas prit la peine de se lever et continuait de dormir, ignorant le bruit que je faisais volontairement pour le tirer de son état vaseux. Mais rien n'y fit, il préférait m'ignorer royalement. Je décidais alors de jouer ma dernière carte qui, j'en étais persuadé, allait m'assurer la victoire.

Je me saisis de mon violon, et commençai d'émettre un son tout droit sorti du Purgatoire. Même mes oreilles, d'habitude habituées à mes massacres musicaux, souffrirent de cette immonde mélodie.

Si l'on pouvait qualifier ma cacophonie infernale de «mélodie».

C'est alors que je le vis arriver dans le salon prenant soin de m'ignorer.

Même s'il jouait à ne pas me voir, je savais que j'étais au centre de ses pensées et qu'il me maudissait. Je le voyais à travers ses yeux. Je décidais de ne pas me préoccuper de ces malédictions qu'il me lançait et en profitais pour me rapprocher de lui furtivement, jusqu'à être assez proche pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Mal m'en pris au vue du coup que John me donna.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour se précipiter en-dehors de l'appartement me laissant seul avec mon échec et ma joue endolorie.

Il revint certainement quelques heures plus tard, le pas hésitant. Il ne savait pas comment j'allais réagir. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, sauf à ne pas me trouver.

Il ne savait pas qu'après son départ, **il** m'avait de nouveau contacté. Et qu'encore une fois j'avais accouru. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance. J'avais trop attendu, trop espéré même !

A la nuit tombée lorsque je revins, ce fut à mon tour de ne pas le trouver.

Du moins pas immédiatement.

Une fois fatigué de l'avoir cherché dans la chambre d'en haut, le salon, la cuisine et même la salle de bain, je regagnais ma chambre.

Et il était là : endormi, pelotonné dans mes draps, la respiration calme, serrant contre lui ma robe de chambre.

J'étais un imbécile.

Qui n'aurait pas compris ?

Évidemment que John m'en voulait. Je le délaissait complètement et les seules fois où j'étais présent, les choses tournaient mal par ma faute. John voulait de l'attention, que je lui montre que je tenais à lui, que je lui prouve mon attachement, tout simplement…

J'avais honte de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, de l'avoir laissé seul, de ne pas avoir prit le temps de lui expliquer la situation.

Et alors que je m'allongeais près de lui, dans mon esprit je mettais déjà au point mon plan pour réparer les dégâts que j'avais causé.

_**.**_

_**Le Grand Jour**_

_**.**_

Voilà, tout était prêt.

Dans un instant, tous nos problèmes seraient réglés.

John était confortablement installé sur le canapé contre son coussin favori. Je ne l'avais prévenu de rien, et j'attendais de voir sa réaction en espérant que tout allait bien se passer.

Je lui avais téléphoné ce matin très tôt. Et au vue de mes efforts dernièrement, il avait accepté de venir à Baker Street pour prendre le thé.

La rencontre que je redoutais allait bel et bien avoir lieu. Que penseraient-ils… ?

J'avais peur.

Je craignais que les choses deviennent gênantes. Mais qu'importe, je devais cela à John !

Lorsque la sonnette retentit il sursauta, avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur ma personne. A la fois méfiant et curieux, il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Je me précipitais donc à la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Juste avant d'ouvrir le doute s'empara de moi. Et si je l'ignorais ? Et si j'empêchais cette rencontre ? Et si je me contentais de retourner sur le canapé pour prendre simplement John entre mes bras ? Et si…

Impatient qu'il était, il avait ouvert la porte de lui-même. Chose normale après tout quand on repensait à notre passé commun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu sais à quel point on se les caille, dehors ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Je… Je n'ai vraiment pas pris l'habitude de te voir t'excuser. Mais bon, après ces trois ans j'estime avoir le droit d'en recevoir. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas me montrer cynique j'essayais d'éviter cela depuis mon retour. Mais je restais moi-même après tout.

« Tu aurais pu me faire des excuses aussi.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Pour cette horrible moustache que tu avais laissé pousser. »

Je pensais recevoir une réplique acerbe ou même un coup de poing, mais il se contenta de rire.

Comme c'est bon de l'entendre à nouveau.

Le rire de John m'avait tellement manqué. Je m'en délectais encore quelques instants. Mais lorsque John reprit son sérieux, rien ne put l'empêcher de revenir aux questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

« Alors Sherlock, quelle est la raison urgente qui t'a poussé à me téléphoner sur les coups des trois heures du matin ? »

Nous y voilà. Le moment redouté.

« Je dois te présenter quelqu'un…

- Ah oui ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Il.

- Oh… Et bien ça va aussi. je veux dire… que ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagines John. »

Je le laissais passer pour qu'il puisse accéder au salon. Son regard balaya la pièce, il ne semblait rien voir. Alors que **lui** le voyait très bien, et il commençait déjà à montrer des signes d'agressivité.

« Sur le canapé John. »

Alors il **le** vit.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, s'observant. Ils semblaient avoir un semblant de confrontation.

« Sherlock… c'est…

- John, je te présente… John. »

John feula en direction de John.

Voilà ce à quoi je m'attendais venant de lui.

Trop possessif.

« Sherlock depuis quand as-tu un chat ?

- Depuis que tu as refusé de revenir à mes côtés depuis mon retour, à savoir un peu plus d'un mois.

- Et tu décides d'appeler ton chat John en mon honneur ?

- Non, je lui ai donné ton nom pour t'avoir près de moi. D'une certaine façon. »

Le silence se fit.

Mes deux John se confrontèrent une nouvelle fois. Mon ami bipède sembla tenter une approche mais se stoppa net lorsque le félin montra les crocs et les griffes.

« Il ne semble pas m'aimer.

- Parce qu'il sait que depuis quelques temps je le délaisse pour te retrouver, les jours où tu daignes recevoir mes explications. »

John se tut. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne parvenais pas à deviner. Mais je vis John continuer d'avancer en direction de son homologue félin. Et alors que je craignais le pire pour ses mains, mon chat eu une réaction étonnante.

Lorsque John parvint à quelques pas de lui, le félidé tendit le museau vers ses doigts tendus, semblant renifler une odeur particulière. Dans un geste fluide mon ami parvint à s'asseoir aux côté de John le chat. Et ses doigts vinrent naturellement lui gratter le derrière de l'oreille.

John se mit à ronronner. Le chat, évidemment.

La vision de ces deux êtres ensemble, en harmonie, me gonfla le cœur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se rencontrent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que j'étais faible sans lui, sans eux, sans John. Je n'étais pas vraiment humain, tout le monde le savait. Je ne pouvais pas éprouver de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi je me sens si faible tout à coup ? Si faible que je dois m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, en face d'eux et la tête baissée. Mais comment ne pas être ému ? John était de nouveau entre les murs de Baker Street, mon John de remplacement ronronnait et semblait accepter son aîné.

Jamais je n'avais autant apprécié la normalité.

« Alors mon petit John, tu es resté auprès de Sherlock hein ? Tu ne l'as pas laissé seul j'espère ? Tu n'as pas fait comme moi… »

Je relevais les yeux à l'entente de ces mots. John planta les siens sur moi.

Oh… les yeux de John.

Ils pouvaient être à la fois si lisibles et si trompeurs.

Ce que j'y lisais à l'instant, était-ce la vérité ? Pouvais-je y croire, sans me retrouver déçu au prochain clignement d'yeux ?

Oui. J'avais envie d'y croire. J'avais envie de croire en ces regards, j'avais envie de croire en ces ronronnements.

_**.**_

_**Un mois plus tard**_

_**.**_

John le blond est à mes côtés, dans mes bras, là où il aurait toujours dû être. Nous sommes au chaud dans le lit. Dehors tout est calme et blanc.

John le chat est entre nous. Il aime se lover contre le ventre de son homonyme alors nous lui laissons une place, bien au chaud.

La paix règne enfin. Et comme des marmottes font pour se réchauffer, nous nous blottissons tous les trois les uns contre les autres, aspirant à une vie de pacha.

* * *

><p>J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez aimé ce petit texte que j'ai écrit avec beaucoup de plaisir !<p>

Je voulais également en profiter pour vous souhaiter un Très Joyeux Noël à tous, et beaucoup de bonheur ainsi que du courage dans les moments un peu plus durs.

Merci à vous de me lire,

Merci à Paprika pour son fantastique travail de relecture et de correction, ton avis est toujours pertinent et agréable à entendre,

Juste_ Merci _!

Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
